


The End of Time

by EnderGirl47



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Stabbing, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderGirl47/pseuds/EnderGirl47
Summary: MurderMansion! AU, in which DreamTeam + Others venture to an old, abandoned mansion which has secrets to hide about its past. There is a murderer among the cast.I've put as many tags into this as I could think of in the moment but I think I covered everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Angst story, this chapter doesn't have much angst, it's mostly just setting the scene, but this just the beginning. I couldn't focus on the Siren AU because of this so maybe it'll be worth it to get out of my system.

The group walks through the forest, their eyes scanning the trees nervously while the lead confidently strides through the crunching leaves on the ground.  
Dream adjusts his mask as he searches for the mansion in the twisting trees as his friends follow him, trusting him fully.  
George walked closely behind, gripping the sleeve of Dreams hoodie making sure that he doesn’t stride too quickly away, his eyes watching the tree line as his friend takes them deeper into the forest.  
Bad keeps stride however he also makes sure that everybody is keeping up as the possibility of getting lost increases. 

The mansion becomes clearer as they approach the clearing, Sapnap lets out a long sigh as he pulls Techno up further in annoyance, the pink-haired man refused to walk on his own with his usual smugness. This directly paralleled Skeppy pulling A6d towards the mansion, the annoyance from both were quite clearly obvious at this point.  
The group finally makes it to the abandoned mansion, something Dream had discovered during one of his researching sprees, he had somehow stumbled across the information about this abandoned mansion deep in the forest. It intrigued him to no end so he gathered some friends and made it a point to hike up here. 

They look up at the massive intimidating doors of the mansion, blown open to reveal the interior. The dark wood absorbed the sunlight coming from the windows which they weren’t able to see, Dream held his breath as he waited for something to happen as the mansion seemed to breathe deeply as they had walked up to the gaping maw.  
When nothing happens, he confidently strides into the building, his mask covers his unnerved expression as a cold chill sweeps over him.

“Dream, are you sure this is a good idea?” George asks, standing just outside the door while Skeppy and Bad argue about something behind him. Dream looks at George and apprehension shows in his posture before nodding, unable to vocalise why he thinks it’s a good idea. 

“So this is the place huh, looks pretty good, how old is it again?” Sapnap asks as he walks into the building, followed by everybody else besides Bad whose terrified expression set everybody on edge. 

“Are you all sure about this? It gives me a really bad feeling” Bad mutters, taking a step away from the intimidating door, Skeppy looks over at Bad and his usual smug and stubborn expression softens. This was enough for Bad to relent and step inside the building, little to their knowledge what would happen next.

As soon as Bad is clear of the doors, they swing close and a loud clicking mechanism sounds as the door locks. Techno and Dream run over to the door and attempt to force it open, they work together to attempt to pull open the door, after a few moments the others join however the door remains locked tight. This sparks panic in many members of the group begin to panic. Bad hugs Skeppy who attempts to comfort him by not freaking out himself, A6d puts a hand on Skeppy's shoulder in an effort to make keep Skeppy secure. None of them enjoyed seeing Bad in such distress. 

Techno and Dream ran to the sources of light to see if they were able to get out that way, however all of the windows were barred on the outside, how did they not notice this? How could Dream have been so stupid as to lead them there?  
Wilbur Soot, usually one of the most calm and collected, paces out of fear and the need to entertain the adrenaline rushing through him, Spifey simply sat on the floor as his beaver onesie hood covers his eyes as he thinks, trying to make sense of the blind fight or flight panic. 

Dream and Techno make it back to the group as George looks at Dream with a hopeful expression, a sorrowful shake confirms Georges fears. They are all trapped in this abandoned mansion with no known way out, there must be a way though.

“What do we do?” Bad asks, shivering as he lets go of his death grip around Skeppy, who lets out a silent sigh, glad to be able to breathe properly again.

“Split up in two groups, we can cover the most ground that way” Dream says, “Techno, take Bad, Skeppy, and A6D, explore this bottom floor. Me, George, Sapnap, Wilbur and Spifey will look upstairs”

Bad begins to protest but is shot down by a knowing stare by Skeppy, Bad didn’t want to be left alone and grips Skeppy’s light blue hoodies arm stubbornly and glares at Skeppy over his glasses, pulling his black and red cloaks hood up.  
Dream nods to Techno in silent communication and begins his ascent.

Techno leads his group into the main building which reveals multiple rooms branching off in different directions, the hallways were unending as they search through every room. They stick together roughly however Techno strides off quickly, as they reach the kitchen a chill overcomes them and they involuntarily shiver, terror rolling off of them. As soon as it had appeared, the terror leaves them, the absence left them mostly confused and afraid of what they had just experienced. 

“How about.. me and Skeppy stays here and you two can go look through the last rooms?” Bad suggests, his voice cracking slightly as it becomes increasingly obvious he is afraid, they begin to argue about how terrible of an idea that is. A6d looks around the kitchen and at the counter in the centre of the room, a knife sticks out of it like it was just a wooden block, dried blood on the counter makes A6d’s eyes widen and his expression morphs into one of morbid curiosity. This expression attracts the others to look at the knife and they all fall silent. Before agreeing to move on quietly.

“Should we… should we tell the others? That was…” Bad pales as he grips Skeppy’s hoodie more, somehow being even more terrified than before. 

“We should, but we need to finish looking through the mansion." Much more cautious now. The air is stale and musty, the mansion squeaked beneath their weight as they explored the remaining room, only really discovering a number of comfortable living rooms and an emptied pool, there were also plenty of bathrooms full of medical supplies. 

They return to the main room and begin to think about the others upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The potential improvement in the atmosphere is probably due to the fact that I was listening to atmospheric music for reading horror. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the support so far!

Dream leads his little group through the winding halls, George holds onto his hoodie and stays close while they other three follow. Spifey and Wilbur continue a small conversation while Sapnap scans the surroundings, despite the obvious age of the structure it held well.   
The group sticks closely together and ensures each others safety, as they wander through the ever winding halls they notice that the rooms are almost all bedrooms or bathrooms. They explore the rooms one by one, they open the doors and leave them open as a marker of where they’ve looked then continue on as a unit. 

As they explore one of the many rooms, Dream notices a thick leather bound book resting on the bedside table, the dust covering the book is enough to almost dye the leather grey. He hesitantly picks up the book, surprised that it hadn’t crumbled beneath his hands as he dusts the book with his hand, which is now covered in the thick layers of dust.   
After a few moments fighting with the dust, attempting to get rid of it, he finally ends up removing the dust all together, deciding to open the book now. Inside there were numerous scrawls of messy handwriting, throughout the pages the ink started turning into a rough, dark shade of red.

There were days written out, but no years to be seen as he leafed through the brittle pages, it is safe to assume that the book had been there for years considering the state it was in. How did nobody else find this? Now that Dream thought about it, where was the graffiti? Usually places like these the walls are covered in it, even just small writing on the walls to signify others had been there, however the walls were entirely bare.  
George pokes his head into the room and notices Dream staring at the book, unnaturally still, the simple stillness of his friend and places a hand on his shoulder. Dream jumps violently and looks at George, a confusion crossing his shown expression but he simply shakes his head.

“Whats wrong?”

“You wander off, you don’t answer me calling for you, then I find you in here staring at this book and you ask me what’s wrong?” George snaps back, clearly worried about his friend who just tilts his head slightly and pulls George into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t really hear you, I won’t do it again okay?” Dream sighs, not really wanting to continue the conversation, George hums his response and relaxes slightly as Dream lets go of the hug.

“So we continue then?” Dream asks, George just nods and walks out of the room, Dream carries the heavy journal out of the room and follows George, who has taken up post as leader. Dream reads through the journal as he mindlessly follows the group. 

The journal details a horrific story, one of torture and torment, the pages are filled to the brim of the experiences of someone who murdered his family to escape the house. There is no name as far as Dream could tell however the barred windows and vast space almost made sense. According to the journal there were 20 members of the family, everyone from extended to the nuclear family to chosen and adopted, the mansion was built by the fathers of the family who worked for years to fully build it.   
The more Dream read, the more he discovers about everything from abuse to attempted murders to fraud. Eventually the writer of the journal lost his mind to the consistency of the chatter, the noise, everything drove the man insane. That is until he snapped, one by one the writer killed his family, waiting, avoiding all gatherings. The details of the deaths were mostly spared in the journal itself but it made Dream sick to his stomach at the idea of killing those close. 

He stops reading as the group halts and he collides with Sapnap, who spins around and catches him before he could fall entirely. The journal falls from Dreams hands who protectively picks it up without the others realising, then walk up to George to ask what had happened for such a sudden stop. George is holding a small piece of paper which had similar handwriting to the words in the journal, practically exactly the same. It read ‘To those who find this, it means I died here, and I will haunt this cursed mansion for the rest of my existence’ in dark red dry ink, the paper was brittle, which could easily be assumed as blood.  
This caused Dream and George to look at one another before reading it out to the rest of the group whose expressions betrayed them and showed either fear or shock, chills swept over them and fear crossed their minds and expressions, then as fast as it came the chills and terror vanished. Dream isn’t as affected as the others as he was the first to stop shivering, they felt confused and concerned about whatever had just happened and silently decided to return downstairs, they had swept most of the top floor anyway. 

On the way back to the master staircase, they were all silent, even Wilbur didn’t attempt to lighten the mood as they walked back. The atmosphere chilled them to their core as trees scraped and tapped the windows and the caws of crows could be heard from the roof. Nobody is comfortable, nobody was prepared for being locked into the mansion, however all Dream could think about was how glad he was to know he didn’t come alone. 

They walk down the steps to find Techno leaning on the locked door while Skeppy tries to comfort Bad, A6d looked indifferent as he adjusts his eye cover however that simple movement revealed his shaking hands, which he swiftly shoved into his pockets again.   
Techno stares up at Dream and it was the first time he had seen Techno this afraid. The two walk off towards the kitchen while the rest of the group sticks together, George has been eyeing the journal that Dream has had a death grip on since he found it. However he just walks over to Bad and shares stories.

By the time the two reached the kitchen, the knife is at a majorly different angle, almost laying blade flat against the table top. There is no sign of anybody having come in or out of the building besides that slight movement, Techno freezes as Dream walks in, inspecting the knife.

“The knife, it was completely buried in the wood, there is no way anybody could’ve moved it, it was buried.” Techno splutters out, Dream walks over to the knife and tugs on it, there was no way anybody is able to release it from the grip it had on the wooden table top. They stare at each other and Dream sighs, noticing that Technos gaze has fallen onto his… the journal. 

“I found this upstairs, apparently one of the members of the family, a son I think, who lived here went nuts and killed the entirety of the family, then George found a note that the guy died here, assumedly trapped in the house due to not being able to find a key or something, the… murders are all detailed here, but there are no last names, no year, not even the name of the journal owner, just the names of those who had died” Dream explains, his voice cracking slightly as his heart jumps to his throat as he thinks of what had happened in the very kitchen they stood in, the knife must’ve been the murder weapon, why didn’t he hesitate when tugging on it? What was wrong with him?

“Thats.. horrific, you didn’t know about this when you were researching about the house? Nothing suspicious popped up?” Techno asks, slowly regaining his composure. Dream shakes his head sadly and looks back at the knife, then to the journal. He has an innate feeling that they are connected in some way, that knife had killed before, something tells him that it’ll kill again.

Techno snaps him out of whatever trance he was in by clicking his fingers in front of him.   
“You good?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been spacing out quite a bit more often since we got here” 

“You need to stay present then, can’t have you getting lost because you were stuck in your own thoughts” Techno says with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation however it didn’t help, the dread the both felt as they left the kitchen was awful, like something clutching to their backs.

“Dream, we need to talk, privately” George demands as the two make it back to the main room, Dream and Techno look at each other then he shrugs and walks away, leaving Dream and George in peace. 

“That journal, you’ve been obsessing over it since you found it, first you spaced out while reading it, then you read it as I led the way, then you have an absolute death grip on it.” George explains, Dreams facial expression showed anger for a split second, enraged that his best friend wants to take away his.. the journal. Then the anger fades as he listens to reason.

“Alright, there’s a lot of… stuff in there but I think it explains what happened well, basically a guy went insane due to the constant noise of his family so he killed them all” Dream feels strange saying it in such a casual way, in reality he is terrified of what had happened. 

George’s eyes widen and immediately opens his hands for Dream to give him the journal.

“We need to keep it in a safe place and keep hold of it, it might be able to tie together some murder mystery of the past” George says, Dream nods and understands the thoughts behind it, then hesitantly offers George the journal, who takes it swiftly.

After a moment or two, George walks over to Bad and talks to him quietly, Bad nods and takes the journal, clutching onto it. Then George walks back over to Dream with a determined expression, Dreams mind stretched as he began to think about everything that could happen, something told him it would happen. George snaps Dream out of thought process and smiles in a comforting fashion.  
Dream doesn’t understand until he feels a small pain in the palm of his hands where his nails had been digging in, he was angry but didn’t feel the anger. He returns the smile and relaxes his hands.

“Bad will make sure the journal stays safe, I told him that it holds evidence for something and reassured him that once we get out of here we’ll all be safe.” George says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he must’ve told a lie at some point. 

Dream raises an eyebrow but it goes unseen by George due to his mask, but nods anyway.

“Lets get everyone to a bedroom, we should get some sleep, we’ve been at this all day” he says, George nods in agreement as they walk over the the main group and explain the situation, they all look grateful at the news of rest.

They walk upstairs as a group and make it to a bedroom, deciding the safest option is to stay in the same room while they slept. It must be safer then splitting up into the different rooms, unable to get to one another in case something happened. So as they all settled down, Wilbur looks at his phone for the first time since they had gotten locked in.

The time is… unseeable, it blurred and moved every time he tried to focus on it, he opened the phone entirely tense. The names of his apps blurred and the icons moved, impossible to track and focus on, he tells Spifey who checks his own phone. Then the message is passed through the whole group as they realise that they are there alone, nobody could ever figure out where they were.   
One by one they fell into an uneasy sleep, until it is just Techno and Dream awake. Everybody is in various, likely uncomfortable, positions on the floor and around the walls. Bad is huddled in a corner next to Skeppy, still holding onto the journal tightly but very obviously asleep. Dream kept staring at the journal wondering what other secrets it held, however Techno tapped him on the shoulder and mouthed at him to get some sleep. With that he laid on the part of the floor he determined was his and fell into an restless sleep, Techno eventually fell asleep as well.

Something told them all that their journey in this mansion had just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally didn't know what Ao Oni was until about half-way through this chapter and my sister explained, and still I only know what it is from a brief explanation. I suppose the connections are completely coincidental as before now I didn't even know it was a thing that existed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It truly begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like I should have to TW this as by reading the tags you should already be aware. However I'll do it anyway. I will not do this in the future otherwise it'll take too long.
> 
> TW : Death, Blood, Knife, Stabbing, Intimidation.. And generally just murder
> 
> The story begins now.

The group wakes up one by one after a few hours, the first awake is Wilbur, who shakes Spifey quickly so he wouldn’t be alone. They talk under their breaths as the rest wake up, however when Skeppy wakes up he falls onto his side, feeling a sudden void beside him. He startles awake as he looks around in a panic. 

“Bad?” He croaks, his throat dry from just waking up and from fear, he can’t see Bad anywhere. He panics as he fully realises that Bad was missing. 

Dream stretches out as he wakes up slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light as he sits up. He notices Skeppy looking around frantically, walking all over the room while the others talk amongst themselves. He motions Skeppy to come sit next to him.

“Bads missing, he’s not in this room anymore and I was.. well I was leaning against him all night, he couldn’t have just gone to stretch his legs, he’d be too terrified!” Skeppy exclaims, holding his head as he runs his fingers through his hair. Dream places a tentative hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“We’ll find him, he can’t be too far away considering we’re all trapped in this mansion” Dream tries to keep his voice comforting but a hint of hesitation creeps into his tone, he knows that whatever happened isn’t natural, but he needs to keep his friend comforted and thinking as clearly as possible.

Eventually everybody wakes up, Techno being the last to awaken but also having the worst temper when after waking, meaning that they had to wait longer before setting off. Skeppy paces by the door while Techno complains about not having coffee, then eventually relents and gets up. As soon as the door is open Skeppy bolts out and into the halls, calling Bads name. Terror fills his voice as the others make sure he doesn’t get lost in the seemingly endless hallways.   
Skeppy makes it to the main entrance hall and notices a figure shrouded in black, laying on the ground clutching something close to their chest. He hesitantly steps closer as the figure rises and falls softly, as if asleep. The rest of the group makes it to the entrance hall and as Dream was about to call Skeppy, George stops him, pointing at the figure on the ground.

The group tenses as Skeppy touches the shoulder of the figure, who groans and rolls onto their back. Skeppy releases a sigh of relief and hugs the figure close, upon approaching the group notices it is Bad, he had been fast asleep in front of the entrance. George rushes over to the pair, talking to both Skeppy and Bad, few words were traded but Bad gives the journal he had been clutching to George. 

“I don’t know what it is about that book but it feels like a bad thing, please be a careful muffin, I don’t want anybody to get hurt because of it” Bad says, his voice betraying a certain sadness at being separated, he stares at the book before Skeppy breaks him out of the trance. George stares at the journal in his hands, it almost seemed to glow with its own power. 

Dream takes the journal out of George’s hands gently, obviously seeing that he was in some form of trance. 

“Whatever is wrong with this thing, I can deal with it, let's just figure out a way to get out of here” Dream mutters to George, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in an effort to comfort him. George nods as he walks next to Dream up the stairs, they begin to search rooms together again, they don’t let each other get out of the others sight. 

The floorboards creak loudly as they give slightly beneath their weight, it's unnerving knowing what had happened in this house such a long time ago and yet it hastens them to going an uncomfortable speed through the building. George held onto Dreams arm as he held the journal, despite suspicions it didn’t seem to affect Dream as much anymore.   
They walked through the house, continuing through eerie halls as they explored each room. Unsure of what they were looking for they looked through almost every shelf and drawer, they didn’t find anything. It was as if the previous owners emptied everything before they were killed, or that the person responsible hid all personal belongings. Eventually Dream and George circled back to the others, besides Bad disappearing that morning nothing happened. 

This trend of nothingness and inactivity continued, it continued for days in fact. However they had quickly realised something, none of them needed water or food, they felt refreshed and there were no pangs of hunger when they wake up every morning, or at least what they assumed was morning. They noticed the windows where light shone in was almost artificial, it never changed, never wavered. It was Techno who first discovered this, he stayed by the same window for hours and the position of the moon never changed, after the first night the moon stayed still high in the sky. It was just their luck that the night they visited the mansion was a full moon.  
An idea came about that they all could sleep in different rooms, there was obviously no one else in the building right? If so then something would’ve happened by now? That was Wilburs and A6D’s logic at least, everybody was nervous but gave in eventually and so they all had their own rooms. There were a few who decided to stick together, such as Bad and Skeppy, mostly because Bad refused to sleep in one of the rooms alone as it didn’t feel safe for him still. Skeppy was fine with it and so everybody went on their way and settled. 

This was a bad idea, that is the only thing going through Dreams head as he laid on the double bed, it had been a couple of nights since the decision was made, yet it still was a bad idea. The room he is in was grand, the space was immense yet terrifying, the barred windows stood tall on one side of the room with the bright moonlight shining through and onto the door on the opposite end, Dream sighs quietly as it reminds him of a classic horror scene, all he needs is the lightning lighting up the room to show someone in the corner.  
Eventually he decides to roll off the bed and close the curtains to try and sleep, it helped and he peacefully drifted off.   
Moments later in another room, Wilbur is looking out his window at the forest surrounding the mansion. They were full of life and swaying in a breeze he couldn't feel despite the fact that he remembers most of the trees being bare this time of year, a creak in the floorboard near where he stood startles him back to reality as he spins around. A figure bathed in shadows stood, staring at him, unmoving, almost not breathing. 

“Oh you scared me badly, these shadows are perfect for this huh” Wilbur chuckles, using humour to try and calm himself down, however instead of laughing in return the figure takes a step closer and Wilbur tenses, taking a step back. 

“Hey, come on now, it’s just a joke?” Wilburs voice buckles under his fear as he takes another step back, the figure brandishes a knife and closes the curtains as they take another step forward. 

“Listen, I can’t really make out who you are in this light, maybe you could-“ The air is knocked out of him as he feels the figure tackle him to the ground, pinning his arms at his sides as the figure looms over him. He tries to let out a yelp for help but a cold hand covers his mouth, fear and adrenaline kicks in as he struggles under the figure, he manages to escape the grasp with the boosted strength of adrenaline, unable to scream as his throat closes over from the fear pumping through his veins, he rushes over to the door grabbing the handle and yanking at it with all his might.  
The door was locked, and before Wilbur could know anything else there was a knife digging into his back. His knees give out beneath him, his eyes shoot open and his contorts in fear and pain. The arms of his murderer wrap beneath his, almost gently as he is pulled away from the door, the pain intensifies as he is dropped onto the ground. Blood leaks out of his mouth as he looks at the figure, still unable to see any defining features before the pain overtakes him and his vision turns black. 

Wilbur Soot has died in the mansion, his body lays on the ground, facing the door which would’ve been his escape. His eyes still open but the once soft brown is now a cloudy grey as the blood dries and the mansion wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Wilbur Soot, our characters learn of their mortality. Another one dies tonight but he puts up a bit more of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MURDER

Spifey stretches in his bed and quietly groans as he realises he cannot sleep any longer, it had a tendency to happen. When they fell asleep they’d wake up a bit later fully rested, then wait until the others wake up as well. He slides off of his bed and looks out the window, the bare trees swayed in an unseen, unheard breeze. The trees were always bare this time of year but Spifey thought it’d be nice to see greenery again.  
He unlocks his door, when they agreed to sleep in different rooms they had agreed on locking them. That way nobody could get in their room unless they were super quiet or lock picked it or something. He shrugged away the thought as he opens the door relatively easily, the locks were old so it took a moment to open, he doubted anybody could get in silently, if they did it’d take some major luck. 

Walking out into the hallway he could tell something was immediately wrong, he couldn’t describe how it felt wrong but the chills crawling up his spine told him to go check on people. As he began walking down the halls, Wilbur crossed his mind, usually he was up by now and chatting with him on their way down to the entrance hall while the others walked around the house.   
Another chill ran up his spine as he makes it to Wilburs door, it is almost intimidating, hiding away a truth which Spifey is unaware of. He knocks gently, then louder and louder, eventually calling for Wilbur through the door, fear grips him as everyone else is woken up by the commotion of his calling and yet Wilbur remains silent. 

After a moment of consideration, Spifey struggles with the lock which clamped the door closed, the lock clicks out of the socket and the smell of death hits them, and just as quickly as it appeared the smell vanishes. The pale, lifeless corpse of their friend laid on the ground, hands over the stomach where blood had leaked and dried completely.   
The group gathered outside the door reeled back in horror and closed the door, shielding those who hadn’t seen the corpse. 

“What happened, what’s wrong?” Bad asks, his eyes wide in fear as he looks between his disturbed friends. 

“Wilbur.. He’s dead” Spifey croaks, “we need to lock up that room, we shouldn’t go in there anymore” he continues, regaining his breath and pushing down the urge to vomit. 

Skeppy leads Bad away, the latter of which had started to cry. Spifey felt bad about making his friends cry but it’s needed. 

“We can’t just leave him in ther-“ “What else are we meant to do Dream? We are locked in here as well” George cuts Dream off, not out of anger or anything, but more out of stress and the knowledge that there was a murderer somewhere in the mansion. 

They all stood around in silence, in shock, pain, and fear, some cried while others stood in stoic silences, thinking about what had happened. This fear and contemplation shook the very foundation of the events that led up to this, Wilbur is gone, he’s not coming back.  
As they stood, Techno opens the door again, everybody else reels away from the door to hide their eyes from the horrific sight. The pink haired man scans the room then looks at the corpse of his friend, sadness in his eyes as he notices the knife is laying behind him, an obvious stab wound on his back. This surprises him, who would leave the murder weapon at the scene of the crime, he looks back to see that his friends had left and he picks up the knife, testing the sharpness. 

He looks around the room and decides to hide the knife, whoever is running around killing people surely can’t be from the group so he places the knife behind the double bed. You'd have to move the double bed to reach the knife. After a couple moments he walks over to his dead friend and lays him on his back, closing his eyes gently. He silently promises Wilbur that whoever did this would pay with their own life.   
Techno walks out of the room and closes the door, shivering as a cold chill crawls up his spine. Something is wrong with this place and Techno is determined to figure out what it is, he stares at his friends and scans them, they all were in groups of three, all besides Spifey who sat alone next to a pillar. Staring off into space. 

Spifey feels Technos eyes on him but ignores it, he can’t be bothered with it. There is something wrong with this house and so he decides to go for a walk, he can’t go far due to the fact the mansion is limited but there is enough space for walks.   
Techno begins to follow Spifey, mostly from concern and worry. He cares for all his friends and if there is a murderer in the mansion he didn’t want anyone to go alone, that was a horror movie trope right there. As the two walk through the seemingly never ending hallways, they somehow make it to the kitchen again, Spifey tilts his head at the table top and freezes, Techno soon discovers why. The knife which was sticking out of the table and entirely stuck had vanished, likely having been used to kill Wilbur, this was a terrifying thought because of the fact that the strength of the murderer had to be immense.

“Spifey, I’ll stay outside your room tonight if you want, they might be after you next and I don’t want anything to happen to anybody else” Techno states, Spifey gives Techno a nod and walks back to the entrance hall. 

Another day passes and nothing happens, the friends mourn their loss as Bad decides to go to his bedroom early, dragging Skeppy along so he wasn’t alone. A6D watches his two closest friends and decides to turn in for sleep as well, they didn’t know what time it is but the moon stood still in the sky, illuminating the halls in it’s ghostly light.   
He hears the general chatter of the entrance room die down as everybody else heads to sleep in their respective rooms, they were nervous but agreed to prop the doors closed with chairs so that it would be close to impossible to shove the door open. He reaches his room and closes the door, propping it closed as agreed. 

The wind outside began to howl and the trees rustle angrily at the disturbance, A6D looks out the window and sees the greenery despite vividly remembering that the trees were bare earlier that day. A noise of creaking wood draws his attention to a figure in the corner, their lidded eyes almost glowing in the sudden darkness. The French man looks at the figure and notices that they are holding two things, a knife and something else, it was impossible to make out exactly what it was because the reflection of the moon in the knife blinded him.   
A heavy thunk of something dropping to the ground followed by the rushed footsteps of the figure approaching, the shadows trailing behind them as even the moonlight shied away from them. A6d grabs the chair keeping the door closed and knocks his pursuer to the ground with it, a loud groan escapes them as they get up almost immediately. 

Their body begins to twitch and a vicious growl escapes them as they seem to get angry, they dash forward and yank at the chair from A6ds grip sending him sprawling forwards onto the wooden floorboards. He begins to stand up only to be pinned by the figure who now sits on his back, keeping him pinned to the ground as he struggles to move. A sharp hot pain pierces his skin and sinks into his rib cage, scraping along the bones as he attempts to scream out, only to be silenced by a hand clamped to his mouth, muffling him until the darkness takes over and he passes away. 

A6d has died in the mansion, he lays sprawled on his stomach with his eyes closed. The blood gushes from the mortal wound inflicted on his back and it dries over the hours the mansion slept for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got excited for the first note, but hey, murder. Hope ya'll enjoyed this because as the days go by, more will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer is revealed

Bad and Skeppy walk around the mansion together, chills wash over them as they approach A6d’s room, they look at each other before Skeppy knocks on the door remembering that everybody had blocked their door. Skeppy calls out for him to respond but there was nothing as they begin to pull on the handle, before remembering that it’s a push door. Skeppy bursts into the room and notices A6d laying on the floor, dried blood pooled around his body and a knife sticking upwards. 

The two lets out screams of shock as the smell of death wafts out, then vanishes much like it did when Wilbur had died. This causes the others to rush out of their rooms as Skeppy pulls Bad away from the chaos that shortly ensued. Almost everybody refused to look at the body as they returned to the main entrance to stick together, Dream and Techno looked at each other grimly as they moved the body to the bed. Techno picks up the knife to inspect it, it was the exact same knife that had killed two of their friends, Dream moves to inspect the room and finds the same heavy journal which had seemed to curse whoever picks it up. 

“The knife and journal must have some kind of connection, both of them are probably haunted in all honesty” Dream says to nobody in particular. Techno perks up and wanders over to him, looking over his shoulder at the journal and tilts his head, taking the journal out of Dreams hands with little resistance as Dream snaps out of whatever trance had held him. 

“If that’s true, we should put them in a place where nobody could get to them without help” Techno says, eyeing the tallest wardrobe in the room. He boosts Dream who puts both the knife and journal on top then is helped down again. The duo then closes the door to the room, a sadness filling them both as they let themselves grieve. 

The nights feel longer as the remaining survivors attempt to stay awake during the night, watching the trees sway and the moon, ever unchanging, lighting the halls with its ghostly glow. Spifey has taken to fiddling with the handles of the bedroom doors, Dream and George pace the halls together, Techno watches over Spifey and Sapnap who has the habit of sitting by the barred windows.   
They refuse to sleep in different rooms as everything has happened, searching every room as often as possible, anxious that they’ll walk in and find another friend dead. However they keep searching for a key, day in and day out, without much in the way of rest. They have lost track of how many cycles have happened as they fall asleep in shifts, each too terrified to fall asleep as they may be killed. 

Spifey walks the halls alone one day, his eyes downcast as he searches the halls for a key, anything that could help them leave this accursed mansion. He wasn’t aware of the footsteps close behind him, which slowly began to speed up as if to catch up with him. His mind makes him aware of the footsteps as he turns around to see a shadow rush past him, he finds himself next to the kitchen as he tries to look at whoever just charged him, however all he sees is a set of glowing eyes and a shadow, an arm clutching onto the journal and a hand holding the knife. He looks out the window and notices the once bare trees now in full spring.  
He begins to feel adrenaline rush through his veins as he searches for an escape, he pales as the figure lunges for him at an alarming speed which he tumbles out of the way of. He turns and sprints up the hall as the figure catches up to him and pins him, stabbing into his back, a laugh echoes off of the walls as Techno rounds the corner. 

A shocked expression crosses his face as anger begins to take hold as the fresh body of Spifey lays on the ground, pure red blood pooling around him. The figure, still cast behind shadows, notices Techno and remains still as the pink haired man charges. The figure steps out of the way and brings the knife down onto his back but his hand is caught by Techno, now not only fighting for his own life, but for the life of the friends he lost.   
Techno shoves the figure away as it clutches the journal closer, growling like a feral animal. Techno lunges, trying to tackle the figure but only causing it to stumble backwards, dropping the journal causing the shadows to melt away revealing the tall figure of Dream. Technos eyes widen as he scans the newly revealed man, Dream meets Technos eyes for a moment in which Techno sees fear, uncertainty, and confusion, then it’s overtaken by an unnatural insanity. He looks out the window and notices the trees in full bloom in a lush green.

It’s obvious his friend isn’t himself, however this doesn’t stop Techno from charging again and engaging in a fist fight. He aims his punches specifically towards Dreams hands while Dream clearly aims to stab him, Techno manages to dodge three stabs aimed towards his throat and head but gets his arm grazed as they continue to fight. Dreams eyes flash as he catches Technos fist and manages to bury the knife into his stomach, Techno’s eyes widen as pain blossoms outwards and he falls limp onto Dream, who gently places him on the ground.   
Tears begin to pour from Dreams eyes, it’s clear he is confused as to what had happened, and just as afraid as Techno was, but they both know there is nothing either of them can do to save him. Techno closes his eyes and goes entirely limp as the darkness consumes him. 

Dream fights against the possession but loses again as he lays Techno down the rest, leaving the two bodies in the hall and disappearing into the shadows as he picks up the journal again. He pauses before walking deeper into the house, whatever was possessing Dream was determined to keep the dark past in the house and make sure whoever enters never has the chance to leave. 

Techno and Spifey lay in the hallway while the murderers identity remains a secret to those who survive. Time passes and those who died will remain in the mansion as the killer takes them to the time where he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Deciding to continue with this story as well! Hope you guys liked this reveal, I wasn't sure how to do it but I hope it's adequate. Let me know, is it who you expected?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end..

George and Sapnap walk the halls together as Bad and Skeppy remain in a room together, scared for their lives and refusing to move due to an uneasy feeling that had fallen over the mansion. George leads the way as he becomes afraid, he hasn’t seen Dream for a full day now and is worried that his best friend is the one who has died.  
However he turns the corner going towards the kitchen and notices two bodies, he bites down a scream as Sapnap walks around the corner too. Techno and Spifey, in two very different positions lay motionless, covered in blood with eyes either shot open or gently closed. Sapnap pulls George back slightly as something behind him startles him, Dream walks out of the shadows covered in blood and extremely pale, fear plastered in his eyes.

“Dream? What are you doing here? Why are you covered in blood?” Sapnaps voice is hoarse, barely a whisper as he attempts to swallow his fear. This causes George to look back and at Dream, worry fills his features as Dream simply stands there, twitching.

“Run.. please, something is wrong with me and I can’t stop it, I killed them, I killed them all” Dream mutters, clutching the journal to his chest with both his arms, the knife pokes through his hoodie pocket. 

“Dream.. what-“ “Run, now!” Dream cuts George off, a new insanity rises to his eyes as he removes the knife from his pocket. Sapnap drags George away and down the hall, the halls feel like they are twisting and getting longer as they run, the bare trees cackle as Dream vanishes from sight as they continue running. 

“Skeppy! Bad!” Sapnap yells as they charge up the stairs, George had found his feet when Dream had vanished in front of his eyes. Yells from the others respond as they practically collide in the hallway, Sapnap pushes them back to their room and locks the door behind them all. Leaning on it as he sinks down, folding his legs as he catches his breath with extreme difficulty. 

“What happened? Are you alright? Did you find Dream?” Skeppy fires off these questions within about three seconds the duo got into the room, George holds up a finger to indicate that they’ll answer when they’ve actually caught their breath.

George collapses to his knees as his exhaustion turns into sorrow and fear, as well as unrelenting worry. How will they get out of this? What about Dream? He could only control himself for so long before giving chase to them, and they were his best friends. How could they save Dream? Did Dream want to kill them? What has been happening? These thoughts and more fills his brain as he remains unresponsive. 

“Dream… he was the one killing everyone.. but it wasn’t actually him, something is controlling him” Sapnap pants out after noticing Georges collapse, shock and sadness fills Bads eyes as he begins to pace. Skeppy simply stands still as he thinks, there wasn’t much that they could do to escape, they’ve searched every room multiple times, but perhaps there was something else they’ve missed.

“Could using the knife on the book free us?” Skeppy mumbles out loud, this catches the attention of the others. 

“What was that?” 

“Oh, you know how there is a knife and journal? Maybe it’s like a curse and we need to stab the book with the knife?” Skeppy questions, not really knowing what he was saying, they look at each other with speculative eyes, in theory it could work because of the fact that it sounds like both objects are cursed or possessed, so maybe to break whatever curse is over the house they’ll need to destroy both objects? 

Sapnap and George have fully caught their breaths as they both stand up, they have plan, they just need to execute it. The door handle rattles almost on cue as Dreams voice enters the room, it is unintelligible but they knew that he wants to get in.

“Go away Dream!” Bad yells, fear lacing his voice as he looks for a way out. Looking behind the curtains and behind different items on the walls, the others move furniture to lean up against the door to at least delay him. Bad moves an abnormally large tapestry away from the wall and notices that the wall looked weaker.

“Skeppy, can you break this part down? It looks like there’s something behind it” Bad calls over to Skeppy, but quiet enough that Dream wouldn’t be able to hear him calling over. Skeppy picks up a chair and walks over, his eyes scanning the wall before he tosses the chair at it with ease, causing the part of the wall to collapse.  
A loud crash causes them to stumble backwards as the wall caves in, their eyes widening as they scan the newly opened tunnel. It quickly falls into a pitch black void as the tunnel goes deeper, a stone tunnel through the walls of a mansion where murders happened, of course there is a tunnel network, it must go through every room for the servants to never be seen while cleaning.

“We can use this as an escape route, come on!” Sapnap and George rush over to the wall and walk into the tunnel, covering it up with the tapestry and blocking the passage with other chairs from inside the room. 

“Do we have any lights? I can’t see anything” Skeppy complains, dust fills the air as they walk through the slightly cramped tunnel, obvious it hadn’t been used in years. There was a chorus of a quiet ‘no’ before they continue in complete silence, a loud crash startles them as a voice echos through the cold tunnel.

“Oh Georrrge, Saapnap, Baad, where did you go? You know it’s inevitable for me to find you, why don’t you just come out now?” Dreams sing-song voice follows them, they continue to shuffle through the tunnel and tumble out into another room with no grace to them. The stench of death hits them all at once then vanishes as they find the old body of Wilbur, perfectly preserved on the bed despite having died days ago. 

Fear fill them as they hear a crashing noise coming out of the tunnel, he found his way into the tunnel and would just need to follow their path before he finds them. They rush across the room and through the one behind another tapestry, something tells them that this is the beginning of their end..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more to act as a bridge between the last chapter and the final chapter, hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, prepare yourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,000+ word special for the ending? Have fun!

They dash through the rooms, adrenaline pumping through their veins stopping them from feeling the exhaustion sneaking up on them. They tumble through the tapestry, pulling most of them down as they charge through each room as they become increasingly aware that Dream is gaining on them at a casual pace. 

“We have to make our stand somewhere, next room we need to stop and set up an ambush or something!” George yelps as they enter another small tunnel, George waits outside as the others squeeze in but he sees Dream approaching, his head bowed hiding his green eyes, the moonlight reflects off of the dust in the abandoned room causing the air to almost shimmer in anticipation. 

The bare trees sway and cackle as George tenses, Dream looks up at him with a look of fear and confusion, he had no idea where he was and why he was holding a knife but he couldn’t let go of it. The confusion is overtaken by insanity as takes one step towards George, then another, slow progress before George squeezes through the tunnel.   
As he tumbles out of the tunnel he feels Sapnap pull him away from the tapestry as Bad and Skeppy push a bed in front of the entrance. 

“The plan is when Dream comes through the tunnel, Skeppy will tackle him and take away the knife, you and Bad will have to hold his arms while I take the journal, then Skeppy will stab the journal after I put it on the floor. Got it?” Sapnap hisses out quietly, pulling George further away from the tunnel exit as humming echoes out of the wall, Dream is coming and they had a plan.

Skeppy prepares by hiding right next to the tunnel, as he waits something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. The trees were a lush green and the rustle of leaves filled the room, he stared at the trees blankly as he tried to recall whether they were full before or if the leaves were just a trick of the light, or a panic induced hallucination. He felt Bads eyes on him and he is torn out of his thoughts, he knows his friends are worried and scared, but Skeppy will not let them down, he refuses to, he will get that knife or he will die trying.  
Dream makes it to the tunnel exit and climbs over the frame, pushing himself up to a standing position as the moonlight manipulates his figure. His eyes appeared to glow almost red as he jumped off of the bed and towards the next tapestry, suddenly Skeppy climbs onto the bed and uses it as a spring board to tackle Dream, he successfully knocks the knife out of Dreams hand and pins him to the floor as the others jump out of their hiding space, Dream growls and struggles as he eventually goes limp, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to escape four people holding him down.

“We.. did it? We actually did it?” Skeppy asks, walking over to the knife and picking it up carefully while George and Bad force Dream into a kneeling position so that Sapnap could supposedly grab the journal underneath him. However there is no journal, there was no book and Skeppy soon realises that the knife wasn’t actually the knife that had killed his friends.   
Dream keeps his eyes downcast and remains limp in the grasp of his two old friends, confusion washes over the group as Dream is released as they assume he is unarmed, he remains on his knees as the group rushes around the room, was it possible that Dream had known of the ambush that they had set? Something clicks in Bads mind as he runs out of the room, soon followed by the others after they realised that he had ran off into the next room. 

“If he knew that we would be able to pin him down to win, do you really think whatever is possessing him would let us destroy it so easily? What if it hid the book in one of the rooms? That way while we’re searching it could pick us off one by one” Bad rushes out as he runs out of the next room, into the hallway.

“That means that the actual journal and knife could be absolutely anywhere!” George exclaims, unable to hide the panic that raises his voice. 

“But it also means that it knows where it is, if we can follow him back to where he hid them, we could ambush him there, right?” Bad questions, it is an honest question and it would explain why Dream hadn’t killed them yet, maybe whatever is possessing Dream can only kill with its own knife? 

“Skeppy, do you still have the knife? If so we now have a way to defend ourselves” Bad explains, Skeppy nods and passes him the knife, which Bad refuses, they both knew that whoever had to disarm Dream likely needed to be able to defend himself. They inhale a small breath as the door down the hallway opens, Dreams figure walks out of the room in a shamble as if exhaustion had taken root to the bone. The four of them stalked Dream down the corridors and hallways until they make it to the main entrance, Dream walks over to a large bookcase on one of the walls and takes the knife and journal off of it, a grin appearing on his face as he does. They stalk down the steps but Sapnap steps on a creaky step which causes an echoey croak to fill the hall, Dreams attention immediately snaps to them but he stays perfectly still, waiting. After a few moment of hesitation, the four continue down the steps as Skeppy makes the first move closer to Dream.

The air remains tense as a fight boils in the air around them, they realise that regardless what happens they will do everything they can to overpower Dream and free the others. Skeppy looks out the windows and realise that the trees are still a lush green, the tension leaves him for a moment as he mentally recoils from the surprise. Despite having seen the trees this green before, something tells me that there is something wrong with it, however he wields the knife and approaches Dream, step by steps, Dream simply stands there, journal and knife in hand as he waits for Skeppy to get closer.  
Skeppy leaps at Dream as the others burst into motion, however Dream simply stands there and waits, his eyes flash red as he tackles Skeppy onto his back. He brings the knife down towards Skeppys throat as Skeppy struggles to keep the blade away from, seconds pass as they fight against each other before Bad tackles Dream away but is pushed off as Skeppy begins to stand up. Fear fills each of their eyes as Dream vanishes in front of them and appears behind Skeppy, slitting his throat with precision before simply standing there with a grin on his face and bloodstains on his hoodie.

“KEPPY NO” Bad screams, running to Skeppy’s body, however he was dead before his body could hit the floor. He begins to cry as Dream steps around them, stalking towards George who backs up into a wall.

“Dream please, I know you’re still in there, you just have to break through!” George pleads as he pushes himself further into the wall, it doesn’t budge as Dream gets close, raising the knife above his head. He hesitates as he watches George flinch beneath him, he fights against the spirit possessing him as he sees fear in his best friends eyes, he pulls his hands down and away from George causing the sleeve of his shirt to get sliced. 

“Run.. all of you run… I don’t want to hurt you.. please” Dream croaks out in a moment of control, George runs out of the way as Sapnap picks up the knife, attempting to move Bad away from Skeppys body but with no avail. Sapnap panics as he catches a hint of green out of the corner of his eye from where the window was, his ears fill with the pleasantly soft rustle of leaves in the wind. Panic fills him as he remembers that there were no leaves on the trees at that time of year.

This distraction ends quickly as he notices Dream having lost control again, now staring direction at him. Sapnap fiddles with the knife as he stares at Dream, he could kill Dream right now and end it, but that would also end his best friends life. This internal conflict is quickly cut off as Dream charges at him and swipes the knife at his throat, Sapnap instinctually stumbles backwards allowing his instincts to guide him out of danger. However this only worked for so much time as he stumbles over his own two feet while backpedaling and falling onto his back, Dream takes advantage of this and leaps at him, using his momentum to push the knife into Sapnaps stomach, it pierces and he screams in pain.   
Dream stands over Sapnaps dying body, ripping the knife from Sapnaps body as he looks at the final two survivors. His eyes landing on George with a sadistic grin filling his face, emphasising his soulless green eyes which now entirely reflecting red. George tries to pull Bad away from Skeppys body however he still refused to move, having no other option George rushes up the stairs as Dream pursues slowly, his eyes never leaving Georges retreating figure.

“George! Run!”

George dashes through the halls, the only sound being those of his footsteps and the blood pumping through his veins as adrenaline keeps him running. As he passes the rooms he slowly becomes more aware of the sound of rustling leaves, something deep down tells him that is the signal of his death. The dark halls feel as if they grow longer as time felt like it slowed down, he knew Dream was behind him somewhere and he just hears his name being called in a gentle, almost friendly voice, his heart ached as he dashes into on of the rooms which he realised is the one he had slept in for so many cycles.   
He notices a wardrobe and climbs into it, leaving the door open slightly so he could see through the crack. The windows were tall and intimidating casting an eerie shadow into the room, it lit up almost the entire room but only where it shone. Within what felt like a few minutes Dream walked into the room, George sees his eyes scanning the room with an eagles eye, his knife reflected the moonlight directly into Georges eyes, blinding him momentarily, before he knew it Dream had opened the wardrobe and is staring at him with empty eyes. 

George pushes himself into the back of the wardrobe and sinks down as he knows there is no escape, he braces himself for pain but it never happens, Dream stumbles back and turns around towards the now wide open door. Bad stands there shaking with his arm outstretched as if he had just thrown something. Georges looks at Dreams back as he collapses, the knife that both Skeppy and Sapnap had used to try and kill Dream stuck proudly up. 

Bad runs towards Dream and takes the knife, the journal and stabs it, all within the same motion. An unearthly scream echoes form the house itself as Dream is picked up by an unknowable force, the knife vanishes as if it was never there in the first place as he is places back down, this force acts as wind as it leaves the room and slams open other doors.   
Dream breathes in a deep breath and opens his eyes which had returned to their normal gentle green, he looks around frantically as he notices Bad and George, backing away and holding himself to the bed in the room, his eyes were incredibly panicked but both George and Bad knew it was their Dream. 

“Dream? Is it actually you?” George asks, his voice full of hesitation as if he might jinx it. Dream nods frantically but remains silent, he looks at his hands before breaking down crying. Footsteps are heard from the hallway as someone else peaks into the room, Wilbur and Techno hover by the door as they inspect the scene.

“Will anybody explain what just happened? I was dead and now I’m alive, same with literally everybody else!” Wilbur exclaims, his eyes frantic but he is barely holding it together. 

“It wanted to kill you, it would’ve killed me once it was done, whatever was possessing me… it did kill you, but once it was destroyed the innocent put themselves together to bring everybody back” Dream croaks, his eyes were wet from tears which no one saw him crying. Everybody stood around awkwardly before Skeppy and Sapnap walked into the room. 

The former of the two is immediately pulled into a hug by Bad immediately but Sapnap walks over to Dream, standing over him for a moment before crouching down and giving him a hug. 

“I know you didn’t want to, we saw you didn’t want to, and we’re all here now” Sapnap says gently, George pushes himself up as everybody enters the room. The awkwardness remains before Sapnap stands up, forcing Dream to stand up as well, then dragging him towards the main entrance, everybody follows as Sapnap gets Dream to open the door.

Dream gives the door a hefty pull and it opens slowly allowing fresh air to flow into the house, freshening the walls and rooms with its heavenly breath. Everybody breathes deeply as they step out of the house, the constant feeling of dread vanishes as they close the door behind them, silently promising to keep everything that happened in the mansion there, they walk down the path back towards where they remember home being.   
Days pass and nothing much happens, they return to their individual routines, time hadn’t passed since they had entered the mansion. They’ve not spoken to Dream yet but today was the day, they’ll put what happened behind them and speak to him. They organise to meet up in the local park the day before they go to their individual homes, Dream has his hood up as he waits in the meet-up spot, the others show up soon after and they all awkwardly stand there however that is broken by Bad, George and Sapnap all going to give Dream a hug which causes him to burst into tears, this causes the others to go, one by one, to hug Dream or give him a forgiving smile. A lot had happened and they accept that Dream never wants any of them to get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I lost whatever the original plot was but I believe that this is a nice ending to a trauma fic, however, if you wanted to believe it differently, let me know and I'll write a separate ending.
> 
> For now though this is the end of this story.


End file.
